As is known to all, LED illumination has irreplaceable advantages. It is energy saving, has very low power consumption, has a nearly 100% electro-optical power conversion, can save more than 80% of energy with the same illumination efficiency compared with the traditional light source, and has a long lifespan. In view of the above advantages, people more and more frequently use LEDs as light sources, for example, numerous LED retrofit lamps in the market. Such LED retrofit lamps have a profile of a traditional light source such as an incandescent lamp or lamp tube, such that they, as light sources, can be adapted to the existing illumination systems.
However, in replacing the traditional T8/T5 lamps, the fixing of the circuit board on which an LED chip is provided and the driver becomes an outstanding issue, as the traditional T8 lamp has a glass lamp tube, and it is very difficult to form, within the glass lamp tube, a fixing structure for fixing an LED light engine and a driver. Of course, people can use plastic lamp tubes to replace glass lamp tubes, but the material for making a plastic lamp tube is absolutely material of optical level. The cost of such material is about 2 times that of normal plastic. Thus, in the related art, a glass lamp tube is usually used.
In the related art, different solutions are proposed to solve the problem that it is difficult to fix an LED light engine and a driver in a glass lamp tube. For example, in an existing solution, an insertion-type aluminum extrusion structure is used, the structures are fixed at the two ends of the circuit board, the circuit board with the extrusion structures fixed at its two ends is inserted in the lamp tube, then the two open ends of the lamp tube are closed with end caps, wherein the extrusion structures are fixed on the end caps, and further, the driver is fixed at one end within the lamp tube. The main disadvantage of this solution is that the structure of the end cap is too complicated.
In another solution in the related art, an insertion-type extrusion base made of aluminum is provided, the base is glued to the bottom of the circuit board, then the circuit board and the base are inserted in the lamp tube, and finally, the base and the lamp tube are glued together. The main disadvantage of this solution is that the fixing between the base and the lamp tube is not firm, and shake may occur.